leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ElleRose/Dezeeree, the Chaos Shiv
Champion Ability Details Background Strategy Skins & Trivia } style="height:94px;vertical-align:middle" | }}} the Chaos Shiv |Ability Details|| style="vertical-align:middle;width:175px" Cost: or }} |- | colspan="2" | }}| }|''Melee, Stealth, Assassin''}}}}} | style="color:#bbf;text-align:right;" | Release date | style="text-align:left" | }|1|0}} }|1|0}} |00= TBA |10= TBA |01= } |11= |Ability Details | } | }}}| } }} }} |} |} | }}| } }|(+ })}}|420 (+83)}}}}} | style="text-align:right;font-size:smaller;" | | style="font-weight:bold;" | }| } }|(+ })}}|45 (+2.7)}}}}} |- | style="text-align:right;font-size:smaller;" | | style="font-weight:bold;" | }| } }|(+ })}}|6.25 (+0.69)}}}}} | style="text-align:right;font-size:smaller;" | | style="font-weight:bold;" | }| } }|(+ }%)}}|0.655 (+3.03%)}}}}} |- | style="text-align:right;font-size:smaller;" | }}}| energy = Energy | ferocity = Ferocity | fury = Fury | heat = Heat | mana | = Mana | #default = } }}}} | style="font-weight:bold;" | }}} | energy = 200 | ferocity = 5 | fury = 100 | heat = 100 | health = N/A | manaless = N/A | #default = }| } }|(+ })}}|230 (+37)}}}}} }} | style="text-align:right;font-size:smaller;" | | style="font-weight:bold;" | }| } }|(+ })}}|12 (+2.78)}}}}} |- | style="text-align:right;font-size:smaller;" | }}}| energy = Energy regen. | ferocity = | fury = | heat = | health = | manaless = | mana | = Mana regen. | #default = }}}} | style="font-weight:bold;" | }}}| energy = 50 | ferocity = | fury = | heat = | health = | manaless = | mana | = }| } }|(+ })}}|5.92 (+0.47)}}}}} | #default = }} | style="text-align:right;font-size:smaller;" | | style="font-weight:bold;" | }| } }| }|0||(+ })}}}}|30 (+0)}}}}} |- | style="text-align:right;font-size:smaller;" | | style="font-weight:bold;" | }| }|125}}}}} | style="text-align:right;font-size:smaller;" | | style="font-weight:bold;" | }| }|355}}}}} |} |} A custom champion idea that I've created based on the whole active item user concept. More specifically, Sword of the Divine, Youmuu's Ghostblade, Blade of the Ruined King and Mercurial Scimitar. However, this doesn't limit her to the typical AD assassin role due to the versatility provided by Great Artificer, she can either be an AP assassin with twin usage of Deathfire Grasp, Zhonya's Hourglass and Seraph's Embrace or a support champion with possibly twin usage of Mikael's Crucible, Shurelya's Reverie, Twin Shadows, Banner of Command, Ohmwrecker and Shard of True Ice. Abilities Blink to a target unit and causing the next auto-attack to deal bonus magic damage. When used under invisibility, attack gains 100% critical strike chance. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=650 }} Grants an on-hit effect that adds a stack of corruption for each critical strike with a maximum of 3 stacks and a duration of 2 seconds. 2 stacks applies the bonus for Dezeeree and 3 stacks would allow amplified damage from Dezeeree's allies. Hurls a dagger towards the location of a target unit and deals magic damage to all enemies hit. When the target unit is under effects of 2 stacks or more of corruption, the dagger travels instantaneously (similar to Xerath Q). |leveling= |range=800 |cooldown=20 |cost= |costtype=Mana }} Hurls 10 daggers at a target 350 radius location while back flipping. Each dagger deals magic damage to a random 150 AoE area at the target AoE and can hit a target more than once. Activating Scatter again would temporarily turn Dezeeree invisible for 2 seconds. |leveling= |range=800 |cooldown=15 |cost= |costtype=mana }} Reduces the cooldown of item active effects. Refreshes cooldown of all normal abilities and items. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} Comments and criticism is highly appreciated. Also please note that not everything is final and are subject to change if needed be. Category:Custom champions